Yanille
Yanille (pronounced "ya-NEEL") is a members-only city that lies to the south of Ardougne. It is beset by ogres from the south and west, so Yanille is heavily defended by guards. Travel *Minigame teleport to Nightmare Zone *To the north lies the Fight Arena, the Tree Gnome Village, a Monastery, Port Khazard, Nightmare Zone and (further north) East Ardougne *To the south lies the Ogre City of Gu'Tanoth *To the west is Castle Wars. *To the east is a small archipelago inhabited by a gnome named Hazelmere. *To the north-west is the Watchtower (cast Watchtower Teleport, level 58 Magic required) *To the north-west is Tree Gnome Village (spirit tree). *To the northwest is a fairy ring teleport, . *To the east is a fairy ring teleport, . *Inside the city is a POH portal, which can be reached with a House Teleport spell or tablet if your player-owned house is located in Yanille. *A yanille tablet (made from using a scroll of redirection on a house tablet) can be used to teleport to the Yanille house portal, even if your house is located elsewhere. Notable features Bank There is a bank in eastern Yanille. Wizards' Guild The Wizards' Guild requires 66 Magic to enter, and high level wizards can buy runes and mystic robes, mine rune essence, and range or mage captured Zombies. There are also 4 portals to other magical places in RuneScape. The Wizards' Guild also gives access to the closest rune essence mine to a bank in the game. Aleck's Hunter Emporium The hunter shop sells various items for players training the Hunter skill. Yanille is conveniently located just north of Feldip Hills, a major hunting area. Dragon Inn You can buy three types of beer in the Dragon Inn. *Beer - just like in any other Inn. *Dragon bitter - increases strength by 2 and decreases attack by 3 temporarily. *Greenman's ale - increases herblore by 1 temporarily. This is one of the locations you need to go to for the Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl miniquest. House portal Just west of Bert's house is a POH portal. To move a house to this portal you must have 50 construction and pay any estate agent 25,000 coins to move it. Players often move their house here because of the closeness to the bank and not having to use their servant to go to the bank for them. Bert and the sandpit Bert is the starting point for the Hand in the Sand quest, once this is completed, you can ask Bert for 84 sand to be delivered to your bank every day. You can also use the Lunar Magicks spell NPC Contact to ask Bert for your sand without visiting Yanille. There is also a sandpit to the west of Bert's hut, where you can collect sand in buckets for use in the Crafting skill. He also has a range and a sink in his hut. Khazard mine The mine is located north-east of the city, it is one of the closest mines to a bank in the game, and provides excellent experience for miners wishing to get levels quickly. You can find the following ores at the mine: *1 coal rock *8 iron rocks *4 clay rocks *2 copper rocks *7 tin rocks *2 mithril rocks Yanille Agility dungeon The Yanille dungeon can be very useful to high level players training Herblore, but high levels of Agility are required to penetrate deep into the dungeon. There are two ways of entering the dungeon, either just north of the city by slashing a spider web with an edged weapon or knife, or by having 82 Thieving and entering the dungeon just south of the bank. Watchtower The watchtower is located just outside the northwest wall of Yanille. It is the start of the Watchtower quest, and the place you teleport into when you use the Watchtower Teleport spell. You can find watchmen on the second floor who require 65 Thieving to steal from. They yield 60 coins, bread, and 137.5 experience per pickpocket. There is also a fountain just outside the watchtower. Players needing faster access to either the dungeon, or the bank, or the watchtower (travelling between two of the three) will find the agility shortcut under the wall, that requires just 16 agility to use. Anvils The anvils in Yanille are the second closest to the bank in the game, the closest being Varrock west bank. Many high level smiths choose to smith here because it's quieter, and they can also occasionally go into the Magic Guild to buy runes that they can sell at a profit later. Cooking Shop The cooking shop in Yanille sells several items, namely: *5 pie dishes *2 apples *2 cake tins *2 bowls *5 potatoes *4 tinderboxes *1 jug *8 pots *2 chocolate bars *8 flour *20 empty cups There is also a churn for making butter, cream, or cheese with, a sink for water, and a range for cooking. Hops patch The hops patch is used in the Farming skill. It is watched over by a farmer named Selena. Eastern archipelago The archipelago to the east of Yanille are home to many jungle spiders. Players have to visit the archipelago in The Grand Tree quest. Hazelmere, the gnome mage, may be found up a ladder here. Players may have to go to the archipelago to bring him food as he is a regular customer of the Gnome Restaurant. Inhabitants Non-player characters *Wizards' Guild: **Zavistic Rarve **Wizard Distentor **Wizard Frumscone **Wizard Sinina **Wizard Akutha *Watchtower Wizard *Watchtower wizards *Aleck *Bartender *Bert *Colonel Radick *Frenita *Leon *Guard Captain *Hazelmere - on the eastern archipelago *Selena *Sithik Ints Monsters *Colonel Radick - between the gates at the west wall. *Imps - just north-east of the city and inside the city *Cows - just north of Yanille wall. *Jungle spiders - on the archipelago to the east. *Soldiers - all along the walls of Yanille, go up the stairs at the west gate. *Tower guards - upstairs at the west gate. *Unicorns - to the south of the wall. *Watchmen - in the Watchtower. *Dwarves- to the south of the city. *Men - in guest house. *Wizard - inside the Wizards' Guild Quests *The Hand in the Sand - Can be started east of the sandbox. *Swan Song - Involves the Wizards' Guild. *Wanted! - The Dragon Inn is the answer to the greenman's ale clue. *Zogre Flesh Eaters - Involves the Wizards' Guild. *Watchtower - Started just outside the north-west wall of Yanille. Music *Magic Dance *Big Chords *Long Ago Changes |} See also *Wizards' Guild *Yanille Agility dungeon Category:Yanille Category:Kandarin Category:Cities Category:POH Locations